A conventional technology is known for acquiring distance information based on a captured image. With the technology, for example, in an image capturing device including a lens, a red (R) filter, a green (G) filter, and a blue (B) filter are disposed at the position of an aperture of the optical system of the lens, and light that has passed through the filters is received by an RGB sensor, thereby capturing images displaced depending on the depth to a subject. In this configuration, the depth of a scene can be calculated based on one of the captured images.
If the light that has passed through the filters is received by sensors in the respective identical colors corresponding to the filters, the light of a color different from the color of the filter is absorbed rather than passing through. This configuration may reduce the amount of light received by the sensor, which makes a captured image darker and noisier, leading to difficulty in calculating the depth to the subject uniquely. As a result, the distance information with high accuracy cannot be acquired based on a captured image with the conventional technology.